1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to debris removal devices and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for mechanically removing loose vines, canes, and other debris from harvesters or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In harvesters such as grape harvesters having debris collection points, such as occur at the junction of cross conveyors; loose canes and other debris tend to collect which fouls the conveyors until the debris is removed. It has been the custom for two workers to ride on the rear of the harvester or to follow the harvester on foot, one on either side of the row, to watch for and manually remove loose vines, canes and other debris. The workers use their hands or are provided with poles, which they use to guide the canes and other debris away from the harvester before the debris interrupts the conveying process. The workers who walk behind or ride on the vehicle are also exposed to an extremely dusty atmosphere due to leaf and dust removal fans which remove light debris from the conveying system and also tend to raise a cloud of dust on the ground in the area of the workers.
The debris removal problem has also been attacked mechanically. Drag conveyors have been added to harvesters and are disposed in line and to the rear of the fruit collecting conveyors. However, the canes are usually oriented longitudinally of the collecting conveyors thereby making drag chains of the drag conveyors only partially effective. The objective of the drag conveyors is to pull the canes and debris over the back of the machine.
Assignee's Orlando et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,426 which issued on Sept. 1, 1981 and Orlando U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,682 which issued on June 29, 1982 disclose prior art grape harvesters upon which the loose vine and cane eliminators may be mounted. The disclosure of these two patents are incorporated by reference herein.